<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【芝诺光】决战前夕 by Vetyerrr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212851">【芝诺光】决战前夕</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetyerrr/pseuds/Vetyerrr'>Vetyerrr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetyerrr/pseuds/Vetyerrr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>私设龙骑猫光，光主动，受伤流血有，窒息有，性癖私货有【x<br/>总之大概是一个打着打着打上床的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【芝诺光】决战前夕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那是决战阿拉米格王宫的前夜。</p>
<p>阿拉米格王宫，帝国皇太子的临时寝室里，闯入了一位不速之客。<br/>
越上这样的高度对于擅长龙骑士技能的冒险者来说并不吃力，而皇太子又恰好不喜欢在自己寝室门口留下士兵，成功给了冒险者摸进这间寝室的机会。<br/>
对于旁人来说，很少有机会见到没有披盔甲的皇太子，他从不放松警惕，哪怕在帝国的领地也全副武装，佩刀从不离身。而翻过窗户的冒险者，却正好撞见了刚刚沐浴出来，只裹了一件浴袍的芝诺斯，金色的头发还徐徐滴着水，水滴落到他半敞着露出的胸膛上，顺着滑落进浴袍里。</p>
<p>芝诺斯对冒险者是有印象的，这个蛮族的“英雄”第一次见面的时候折断了他的一把刀，第二次见面的时候试图暗杀他，砍断了他头盔的一个尖角，他一直在等他，再见面的时候会是什么光景呢？这些日子他一直在期待着，前线的消息时刻传进他的耳朵里，而他在意的只有这一个人。按照计划，明天，他就将杀入自己的庭院，展开自己期待已久的猎杀，而在这样的夜晚，他站在自己的房间里，又是所求什么而来呢？<br/>
冒险者也没有穿着龙骑士的铠甲，只是随意穿着阿里米格风格的便衣，提着长枪站在窗边。对上芝诺斯玩味的目光，冒险者咧开嘴，挥舞了一下手中的长枪:“芝诺斯，我不是为了阿拉米格来暗杀你的，拿起你的刀，和我战斗吧。”<br/>
冒险者说这句话的时候，眼睛里闪过兴奋的光芒，那光芒落在芝诺斯的眼里，芝诺斯便不可抑制地挑起了嘴角，那是猎人会有的神采，这个蛮族果然和自己是同类，这正是自己梦寐以求的厮杀。<br/>
高大的加雷马男子没有回答冒险者的挑衅，却走到床边从刀鞘中抽出了三把刀之一，再看向冒险者时已经做好了战斗的准备。<br/>
虽然芝诺斯一向不屑于做出攻击的姿态，只是提刀而立，但他浑身的肌肉都调动了起来，一双眼睛更像是盯住了猎物的野兽，冒险者太熟悉这个姿态了，落败的这些日子里他无时无刻不在琢磨着这个男人的战斗。</p>
<p>于是冒险者挥舞起长枪率先攻过去，不出所料，这个男人总是轻松地一挥刀就挡下了攻击。但越是这样，冒险者眼中的光却越发亮起来，不知不觉中面上也带了笑容，手中的长枪挥舞得越发迅捷起来。龙骑的招式在这样的房间里多少有些伸展不开，冒险者便借天花和四面墙壁的力更快速地跃向芝诺斯来发动攻击。而芝诺斯也在冒险者越来越快的节奏中被调动起了空前高昂的战意，一段时间没见，这个蛮族居然取得了如此大的进步！这真是十足的惊喜。而这个冒险者的眼神，更是令他满意，他翻手一刀斩在冒险者的肩膀上，冒险者顺着这强大的力道后跳出芝诺斯的攻击范围，芝诺斯盯着他满意的猎物眯起双眼:“不错，你就尽力来取悦我吧。”<br/>
血顺着胸口和胳膊开始向下流淌，虽然看着吓人，但因为及时的后跳伤口并不深，还不会影响到自己使用长枪，于是冒险者又一次冲了上去，“哈，皇太子大人的话还真是说得了不起呢！”这一次，虚晃一枪后的一个斜刺在芝诺斯的侧腰留下了一道血痕，血迹在白色的浴袍上晕染开来。芝诺斯却并没有任何一丝恼怒和慌张，仿佛没有听见那一句讽刺，也没有受到那一枪的伤害一样，他甚至露出了满意的笑容，眼中的光芒越发明亮而凌厉，这个蛮族的成长真是出乎他的意料，让他生出了值得一战的念头。<br/>
在这一来一往之间，两人都在不断添加着新的伤口，血迹几乎将单薄的衣物染透，在阿拉米格这燥热的天气里贴在皮肤和新增的伤口上。但两人的动作不曾减慢过，斗志更是攀上了顶点，两人都杀红了眼，战到了忘我的地步，他们都知道，不管明天如何，这是只属于他们两人的战斗，也是只属于他们两人的纵欢。</p>
<p>最终，这一切在加雷马人手中的刀刃发出轻微的响声，微妙的震动后断裂掉之后戛然而止，与此同时冒险者手中的长枪的枪尖也在断裂后坠到地面上，在格外寂静的背景中生出一个尖锐的噪音。</p>
<p>两人都没有动作，就这样静静地对立着，轻轻喘着粗气，听着耳膜处轰鸣的急促的心跳声，血迹在身上粘粘的，缓缓往下流淌。<br/>
两人站的很近，能感受到对方身上弥漫过来的血腥气和热气，在阿拉米格这样的气候下更让人感到燥热，但谁都没有挥动手中的武器，哪怕这样的距离随便一下就能杀了对方。</p>
<p>先打破这样的僵持的是冒险者，芝诺斯下意识举起刀，本想夸赞一句“没想到你今日竟然能将我逼到这个地步”，却没想到冒险者上前一步抓住了他的浴袍，下一秒冒险者粗糙而柔软的舌头贴上了他胸口处的一道伤口，芝诺斯挥起的刀砍到了冒险者的胸口，而冒险者像是没有看到一样。<br/>
而就在芝诺斯低头审视冒险者这个举动的时候，冒险者却突然攀住芝诺斯的脖颈，带着血腥气息的嘴唇贴上了芝诺斯的下唇。猫魅族的身高想够到芝诺斯还是有些勉强，这次偷袭成功得益于芝诺斯也并不太能站得稳，大量的失血让他不得不利用插在地面上的刀支撑自己。</p>
<p>芝诺斯对这样的动作并不陌生，26岁的男子早已不再是青春期的小鬼，更何况他哪怕在青春期面对这种事也没有露出过慌乱和迷惑。就算是在他成年后，觊觎他的位置和权力而试图爬上他的床的女人也不在少数，他清楚那些女人有多少是心怀谄媚，又有多少是敌对皇族送来的奸细。他从不拒绝，只不过那些女人的结局，无一例外都是在芝诺斯下床后被他面无表情地斩杀在床上，谄媚的表情还没来得及变成惊恐的神色便永远地闭上了嘴巴。</p>
<p>只是他摸不清这个蛮族的“英雄”究竟在想什么，做这种事有什么意义？</p>
<p>冒险者没给他探究的时间，猫魅族特有的带有倒刺的舌头已经探入了他的口腔，冒险者的接吻技巧与其说是笨拙不如说是差劲，毫无章法甚至带着鲁莽，但芝诺斯却产生了一丝异样的感觉，粗糙的舌头带着血腥的气息纠缠着他的舌头，倒刺刷过口腔留下酥麻的痛感，冒险者的尖牙也时不时撞上他的牙齿和嘴唇，这样粗劣的吻法却激起了芝诺斯的兴趣。芝诺斯没有持刀的手扣住冒险者的下颚和纤细的脖颈，强制着将自己的唾液反向送进冒险者的口腔内。<br/>
本就是有些吃力的仰头的姿势，又被扣住了脖颈，芝诺斯的反击偏偏吻得又深又长，一股窒息感涌上冒险者的头顶，直到冒险者几乎以为自己要失去意识了，芝诺斯才放开他。呼吸到了新鲜的空气，冒险者只觉得眼前发白，敏感的耳朵被嗡嗡的耳鸣占据。芝诺斯看着冒险者眼眶浸出泪水，身体微微发抖，努力呼吸的样子，也并没有开口问他究竟为何这么做，只是玩味地看着他，现在的芝诺斯只是觉得很有趣，自己本身就是不追求意义的人，想来这个人也是。<br/>
芝诺斯看着冒险者抓着自己的浴袍努力站稳，没有伸手顺势擒拿住这个敌人最大的战斗力，也没有后退拉开两人的距离。谁想到冒险者露出一个笑容，气息还不稳却语出挑衅：“怎么？帝国的皇太子就这种水平？真是为帝国的未来子嗣担忧啊。”不退反进贴上帝国男人精壮的腹部，带有倒刺的舌头贴上那一道道被长枪刺破的伤口，刺痛感让男人的瞳孔收缩了一下，转而升起了一丝快感：“你们蛮族的英雄半夜闯进我房里居然是为了寻欢才真是令人不可思议啊。”<br/>
“那又怎么样？你看起来也并不是很反感嘛。”冒险者语气里带有不屑，手上动作已经拉开了芝诺斯腰部的绑带。让芝诺斯也略微感到惊讶的是，仅仅是一个拙劣粗暴的吻以及这个比起加雷马人来说身材过于娇小的猫魅族冒险者贴在自己身上散发出来的新鲜的血腥气息和热度，居然使自己产生了情欲。冒险者摸到了那根已经变得炙热粗大的东西，语气越发嚣张起来：“皇太子，你怎么会有立场嘲笑我呢？”冒险者就这样半蹲下来，将那根对于猫魅族来说过于粗大的阳具含进嘴里，只是头部就已经抵住上颚，一阵浅浅的呕吐感翻上来又被他压了回去。芝诺斯眯起眼睛，喉咙里不禁发出一声闷哼。<br/>
说实在的，冒险者也实在是没有多少口交的经验，在这天晚上之前他还是个做爱经验等于零的人，完全凭借直觉吞吐这根粗大的阳具，用舌头舔弄龟头，用尖牙轻咬根部，并没有什么技巧可言，比起爬过芝诺斯的床的女人们来说，这动作生涩得让人发笑。芝诺斯自然也看出来了这一点，但他不得不承认他很享受冒险者的口交，尤其是冒险者那明亮的眼睛蒙上一层因呕吐感而生的水汽，因为呼吸受阻而逐渐急促的喘气声，身上的伤口因为动作不断裂开渗出新的血迹，这些让他下腹一阵燥热。<br/>
于是芝诺斯不禁扯住冒险者的头发，自顾自地摆起腰来，这突如其来的冲击比冒险者自己的吞吐动作深多了，一直撑开到喉咙，异物塞入的不适感让冒险者不禁拱起了身子，眼泪被撞得冲出眼眶，猫耳直向身后折去，尾巴也绷得紧紧的，这一番反应让芝诺斯露出满意的神色:“呵呵，虽然还差点，但你比那些女人更能取悦到我。”<br/>
芝诺斯感受到一种这些年都没有体会过的欢愉，他本身对性这件事情并不陌生，甚至可以说他对性的经历是十分丰富的，他从不拒绝那些送上床的女人们，也觉得压抑自己是没必要的事情，能利用的资源就尽可能去利用，但他本身对和那些女人发生的性行为毫无兴趣，那些女人都是一个样子，妖艳或是清纯，谄媚或是恐惧，在他眼里并没有什么区别，任由她们尽可能地取悦自己，但结果总是令人失望……比起床笫之事，还是战场的猎杀更能激起他的欲望，不过有个女人倒是有些意思，他忽然想起了夜露那个女人，他和那个女人倒是没有发生关系，但那个女人眼神里的仇恨让他对这个多玛人有了几分印象。<br/>
而这个冒险者着实让他感到意外，看到他痛苦又带有情欲的表情，看到他身上暗沉的伤疤和还在流血的伤口，芝诺斯眯起眼睛，腰部的动作更用力了几分，真是迷人，他暗自想着。<br/>
冒险者的双手撑在芝诺斯的大腿上，猛烈的冲击让他一阵阵大脑空白，呕吐感浮上来又压下去，只能盲目靠着手部支撑自己，被芝诺斯拽着头发的头皮痛得发麻，口腔仿佛已经不是自己的一部分，这一切不适在芝诺斯抵在他的喉咙深处释放出来的时候达到顶点，精液腥苦的味道冲到头顶，不等他呕吐已经顺着喉咙咽了下去，在芝诺斯抽离他的口腔之后只能兀自干呕，但溢出的精液还是混合着他的唾液滑落，和身上的血液混合在一起。<br/>
芝诺斯蹲了下来，也不顾手上沾染了体液的混合物，抓住冒险者的下颚，拇指将冒险者嘴边挂着的精液在冒险者脸颊上推抹开，他盯着冒险者大而明亮的眼睛，猫魅的瞳孔随着身体的起伏一阵一阵地细微地收缩着:“你让我非常愉悦，不仅是这场战斗，你让我品尝到了这让人惊讶的愉悦……”<br/>
“呵，就只是这样吗？”冒险者眯起染上了情欲的双眼，“皇太子也不过如此嘛……不要让我太失望啊。”说着又将手伸进皇太子已经散开的浴袍内，不顾被捏住的下巴的痛感，整个人贴近加雷马人高大的躯体，在这个男人身上摸索起来，这一处是已经长好的伤疤，这一处是刚刚结好的血痂，这一处是往外渗着鲜血的伤口……冒险者用指甲尖端划过皇太子身上的皮肤，“噢……这里。”冒险者的手回到皇太子的胸前，露出一个狡猾的笑容，皇太子的胸的触感实在是很好，冒险者贪恋地捏了两把，揉捏起那胸前的乳头，挑衅地看着芝诺斯的表情。<br/>
芝诺斯的表情倒是没有太多变化，他本来被这个冒险者挑起来的欲火也离消下去还远，冒险者这幅挑衅的表情倒是让他更有了兴趣。他松开冒险者，顺势将冒险者压在地板上，加雷马人天生高大的身躯让他将这个猫魅族压得严严实实:“我很期待，希望你不要让我失望。”芝诺斯弯起嘴角，将刚刚冒险者挑衅的那句话还给了冒险者。</p>
<p>对于芝诺斯来说做爱并不是做爱，他只是为了征服身下的这个人，这是一场战斗，于是也不存在什么前戏和扩张，芝诺斯掰开冒险者的大腿，只是借着冒险者自己先前渗出的液体混着血液就强行进入了冒险者根本还没开发过的穴口。<br/>
不仅仅是初经人事的疼痛，因为这跨种族的体型差外加芝诺斯本身尺寸的优势，一种被撕裂的疼痛从下体窜上头顶，连带着像是浑身上下的伤口都裂开了一般，巨大的疼痛让冒险者下意识想夹紧双腿，却因为芝诺斯强行分开而不能做到，炸毛的尾巴下意识绕过股间缠上芝诺斯的大腿，冒险者并没有叫出声，下唇被咬出了血，眼睛瞪得大大的，紧紧地盯着身上的男人。<br/>
猫魅族的身体相对于加雷马人来说还是太纤细了，更不要说和芝诺斯这个本身体格在加雷马人中就算得上出类拔萃的高大的人交合，芝诺斯进入对方以后下意识就想摆腰，却因为对方的内壁缠得出乎意料的紧不得不作罢，抬眼看到对方的表情，芝诺斯更是升起一股愉悦，没错，这正是他想看到的，不仅仅是单纯的痛苦，那双眼睛，那双坚定的燃烧着火焰的眼睛在这个夜晚无数次点燃他的欲望。于是芝诺斯俯下身亲吻了那双眼睛，一路向下停留在被冒险者自己咬破的嘴唇上，芝诺斯再次用强迫的方式让对方张开嘴，吮吸着身下这个人的血，芝诺斯不知为何在脑内回想起了童年杀死那个剑道老师的场景，一股说不清道不明的情感让他想要捏碎身下这个人，贯穿这个人，想看见他亮出的獠牙再亲手毁灭他。<br/>
他吻得很深，也很有侵略性和挑逗性，像是在嘲笑冒险者之前拙劣的吻技，当他放开冒险者的时候，冒险者因为缺氧和下身仍然像是火烧一样的疼痛侧过身大口呼吸，身体不由自主地拱起，仿佛一条缺氧的鱼，而身体的任何动作带动下身又传来一阵撕裂的疼痛，让冒险者一时没忍住呻吟出声。<br/>
芝诺斯随着身下人的动作闷哼一声，在冒险者晃神喘息的时候猛的顶了一下腰，冒险者下意识想退开，无奈被芝诺斯握住了腰，只能扬起脖颈忍下愈演愈烈的疼痛。顺着这一下芝诺斯开始一下又一下有力地摆动腰部，他一点也不着急，只是每一次都十分用力进入得极深。<br/>
猫魅族健美的肌肉在高大的加雷马人身下仿佛也不值一提，冒险者被紧紧地圈在芝诺斯的身下，被迫承受着芝诺斯的进攻。芝诺斯用一只手牢牢握住冒险者的腰肢，另一只手掰开冒险者的嘴巴，像是检查牙齿一般摩挲着那一颗颗类似野兽的牙齿的尖牙和牙龈。“呃啊……”被迫打开了口腔的冒险者在强烈的疼痛刺激下不禁伸出舌头，随着呻吟一同泄出的还有涎水，顺着脸颊缓缓滑落。<br/>
“你把獠牙养护得很好呢。”芝诺斯看着冒险者的神情，不无嘲讽地俯下身在冒险者的耳边说道，“我心爱的凶猛猎物。”猫魅族的耳朵是格外敏感的器官，芝诺斯这句低语在耳边缓缓吐出，带着潮湿的热气拨弄着耳廓内侧的绒毛，冒险者的身体不由得颤抖了一下，缠在芝诺斯大腿上的尾巴也随之收紧，与此同时那包裹着芝诺斯巨大阴茎的穴道也随之收缩，芝诺斯感受到那炙热的内壁分泌出大量滑腻的液体，更是不客气地挺了挺腰，冒险者不禁一时失神。虽然杯水车薪，但有了一点点润滑疼痛仿佛也减轻了一点，芝诺斯每一次都挺入到底部，每一次冒险者都感觉到自己的内脏在被挤压，一开始的撕裂的痛感慢慢被撞击的钝痛所覆盖，漫延出被撑开填满的快感。<br/>
当快感占了上风，冒险者才真实意识到芝诺斯可怕的尺寸，每一次深入的快感都让冒险者仿佛被闪电击中一般，身体仿佛一直在高潮边缘徘徊，快感的包围让冒险者感觉自己的头脑都在渐渐不清醒起来，脑子里一片空白，只剩下上方芝诺斯把自己笼罩得严严实实的阴影落在脸上。<br/>
猫魅族身体的柔韧性是出了名的好，就连性器官仿佛也有这方面的特点，适应了这个尺寸的穴道开始不断分泌出甜腻味道的液体，紧紧纠缠着芝诺斯的性器，“呵呵，啊……芝诺……斯，你的狩猎……就……只是这样吗？”冒险者一得到喘息的机会便将之前芝诺斯的嘲笑反击回去，顺带夹紧下身，看到芝诺斯难得地皱了皱眉。<br/>
芝诺斯没有回答他，但是身下却突然加快了速度，身体的接触发出急促的啪啪声，伤口结好痂又裂开，血水混合着汗水从两人身上流下，看到冒险者面带潮红窘迫地喘息着，芝诺斯才开口说道:“你看起来好像很期待？我也很期待。”巨大的体型差让冒险者恍惚之间觉得自己仿佛只是芝诺斯用来自慰的一件道具，自己的腰部被紧紧握在芝诺斯手里，随着耳边听到芝诺斯略带笑意地说道“这才刚开始呢。”冒险者感受到芝诺斯的身体颤抖了一下，握在自己腰间的手收紧了几分，随后有液体冲刷着内壁，受到这样的刺激，冒险者也不禁蜷紧身体，内壁一跳一跳地痉挛起来，一直在高潮边缘徘徊的身体终于得到了解放。</p>
<p>高潮的刺激让冒险者一时间有些失神，大脑一片空白甚至想不起自己在哪里正在做什么，加雷马男人没有顾及冒险者眼神中的茫然，没有给冒险者留下喘息的时间，手臂用力把他直接翻转了过来，性器在对方身体内旋转了一圈。摩擦的痛感和快感让冒险者瞬间找回了现实的实感，感受到身体里的性器非但没有要退出去的意思反而又膨胀了一圈，刚刚因为高潮略有消退的情欲又重新攀上大脑。<br/>
胸部的伤口在地板上摩擦得生疼，冒险者试图用手支撑起前身，却在下一瞬间被身上的加雷马男人扣住脖颈按回到地上，而对方并没有如自己所愿在片刻后放开自己，反而直接扣着身下人的后颈以这种后入的姿势开始了第二轮的进攻。<br/>
这样的姿势让双方的性器能紧密贴合在一起，芝诺斯巨大的性器每一次都撞到更深的地方，芝诺斯根本没有兴趣去操作性爱的技巧，也不关心身下人的敏感点在哪，一味凭借蛮力去扩张身下人的身体，但他得天独厚的身体素质和尺寸确实让冒险者每一寸内壁都被撑开，大量的快感夹杂着疼痛席卷而来以至于让人分辨不清哪里是敏感点了。<br/>
冒险者的脸被按在地板上，跪地的姿势让他的下身高高撅起，这是个很羞耻的姿势，但他实在无力去改变，芝诺斯的手掐在他的后颈上，另一只手紧紧扣住他的腰部，这样的姿势根本让他无处可逃。<br/>
冒险者在这样被迫承受的大量快感中许久没有说出一句完整的话，只有急促的喘息和忍耐下不时泄露出的一两声略显甜腻的呻吟。芝诺斯抽送的动作非但没有减慢反而愈加激烈起来，他突然扯住身下人的头发，强迫对方扬起头来:“怎么？现在倒是很安静啊。”这样的姿势哪怕是身体素来柔韧的猫魅族也会感到不舒服，腰部承受着猛烈的撞击，被迫大角度的仰头让冒险者感到一阵窒息，条件反射地想要干咳却因为气道闭塞而被迫咽了回去，只能下意识扭动身体试图让自己舒服一点，挣扎之下倒是下身的穴道不自觉地又收紧了几分。<br/>
呼吸都不畅通的冒险者自然是一句话都说不出来，只能被迫听着芝诺斯带有嘲笑和调戏意味的羞辱:“蛮族的趣味真是让人难以理解，如果被别人知道你们蛮族的英雄居然露出这幅表情，不知道会是什么反应。”芝诺斯扯着身下人的头发肆意地蹂躏着对方的肉穴，冒险者的猫耳不受控制地抖动着，过于激烈的刺激和窒息感使得冒险者流出大量的生理性泪水。</p>
<p>这些年的磨炼使得冒险者对于疼痛的忍耐度是很高的，无论多么严重的伤痛他都能一声不吭地扛下来，但他对于快感的承受度却十分低，如今因为快感而流出来的泪水让他的视野模糊起来，泪水顺着扬起的脖颈流下到胸前，胸部和腹部的伤口因为这样夸张的姿势又被撕裂开来，渗出新的血，泪水混合着血液在伤口附近留下火辣辣的触感。</p>
<p>终于芝诺斯选择了放过他，脸又被按回到地面上，但终归是能喘上一口气。“咳……啊……难道……啊……皇太子大人……这么害怕被……别人知道吗？”冒险者努力在说话的时候压下呻吟，但芝诺斯的动作偏偏在他说话的时候更加用力，“和……哈啊……和我做爱的事？”冒险者用不怎么清醒的脑子思考了片刻，在满脸泪水和潮红中露出一个嘲笑意味的笑容，“和蛮族……交合？”在持续的刺激下，芝诺斯一个用力的挺身让冒险者几乎要再次高潮，但这没能打断他正在说的话，“啊……！只……只是被一个蛮族求欢……哈啊……就兴奋成这样了吗……”<br/>
芝诺斯并不在意冒险者说的这些话，本身对于冒险者是不是蛮族他也并不在意，只是这个人本身是能让他正眼相待甚至觉得值得一战的强者，而现在这个人又让他产生了从未有过的性欲和快感，这是他心爱的猎物，给予自己的猛兽一点奖励又有何不可呢？<br/>
但冒险者露出的那副表情确实使他颇有兴趣，他不禁想看看这个人在什么情况下才能丢掉他眼神中的理智，什么情况下那两条腿会不自觉地缠上自己的腰，他有种欲望，想要摧毁那双眼睛里的意志看看这个人究竟在想什么。<br/>
他猛的把被刚刚差点到达的高潮激得失神的冒险者拽起来，扣在自己怀里，左手按着冒险者的小腹，一边感受着自己在对方体内的运动造成的一阵一阵的鼓动，一边手上施加的压力和身后更近距离的用力顶撞之间的夹击让冒险者又一次失了神志，恍恍惚惚只觉得就要高潮，芝诺斯的右手不由得抓住冒险者纤细的脖颈，在冒险者高潮的一瞬间，芝诺斯将人紧紧扣在自己怀里，他清晰地感知到这个蛮族的每一个反应——他在高潮的时候用力地扬起头靠在自己的胸前，自己握在他脖子上的手使得他因为窒息而颤抖，随着包裹着自己的内壁猛的收缩后开始不规律地痉挛，冒险者的身体也绷得紧紧的，极其克制的呻吟从他呼吸不畅的喉咙里涌出来，那双宝石一般的眼睛也在那一瞬间失神涣散，只是茫然地向上盯着皇太子那美貌的脸看，实际上冒险者在高潮快感的冲击和窒息感的叠加下眼前只剩下一片白色，只能任由身后的人握着自己的身体以支撑自己不会倒下去。<br/>
芝诺斯的动作并没有停顿，冒险者还在神志不清的情况下，新的快感又涌入大脑，冒险者只是靠在身后皇太子的怀里，怔怔地任由对方操弄着自己，芝诺斯仿佛金色绸缎的头发垂在冒险者脸上，随着身下的动作有节奏地摇晃着，冒险者定定地盯着那晃动的发梢，有一瞬间产生了自己被禁锢在一个金色的牢狱中的错觉。<br/>
终于随着芝诺斯突然收紧的胳膊，以及身后那个身躯不自觉地颤抖，冒险者只觉得身后一个巨大的重量包裹住了自己，那根抵在自己身体深处的性器跳了跳，一阵液体猛的冲进自己的深处再次昭示着自己被这个男人侵犯在身体深处烙下烙印的事实，与此同时右肩传来一阵撕裂的疼痛，冒险者看着顺着胸口流下来鲜血和埋首在自己颈间将尖牙咬进自己肩肉的男人，快感冲得他几乎又要高潮，他喉头滚动了几下等待着下身不由自主的痉挛的平息，却还是抵不住快感的侵袭，下意识不客气地紧紧拽住男人金色的长发继而眼前一白又是一阵高潮。</p>
<p>芝诺斯也不知道自己为什么会一冲动就咬了怀里的人，只是每每看到那人在自己身下总是会被那纤细白皙的脖颈所吸引，那脖颈太细了，仿佛自己一用力就能掰断一样，他的观察力本来就优于常人，在这样特殊的情况下，他如此近距离地看到那脖颈在仰起时滚动的喉头和跳动的动脉，而不自觉地被吸引，他总是伸手想钳住那关乎冒险者性命的部位，看着冒险者渐渐苍白而痛苦的脸，让他生出一种他和怀里这个人的生死切实相连接的快感。</p>
<p>芝诺斯看着茫然靠在自己胸口的人，冒险者的身体还处在高潮中，不自觉地一阵阵痉挛着，下身却一阵阵跳动着又将他的性器向更深处吮吸着。“哼……”芝诺斯一阵闷哼，将冒险者不客气地甩到地板上，缓缓从对方两腿之间抽出自己仍然坚挺的性器，芝诺斯在冒险者体内射了不少，原本在两人连接的部位就已经溢出了大量的白色浊液，混合着血液顺着冒险者的股间滴落在地板上，现在随着芝诺斯抽出的动作冒险者的穴口不自觉地收缩起来，便又流出不少白色的液体。芝诺斯巨大的龟头撑开肉壁的同时，也带出了不少精液，浓稠的白色液体顺着冒险者精壮的大腿肌肉向下缓慢流淌，液体漫延的触感引得冒险者又生出了一阵快感，不由得想夹紧双腿却不想被芝诺斯先一步扣住强行拉开。<br/>
冒险者下意识地泄出一声呻吟，精液腥涩的味道，血液腥甜的味道，汗液的咸味以及冒险者不断涌出的爱液的甜腻的味道混合在一起在这室内弥漫开来。在芝诺斯抽离后冒险者大开的穴口不受控制地一阵一阵地收缩着，一股又一股白色的浊液从那里溢出，意识到下身液体的流动，一阵潮红又染上冒险者的脸颊，索性将脸埋在胳膊里，但不断抖动着的耳朵还是暴露了他处在十分敏感的状态里的事实。<br/>
这幅光景让芝诺斯十分有兴趣，他将冒险者翻过来，拉开他挡住脸的手臂，他第一次看到这个人闪躲的眼神，先前欢愉流下的泪水还挂在冒险者的面上，他紧紧咬住自己的下唇，身体在快感和羞耻感中不断颤抖着。冒险者在芝诺斯玩味的眼神中渐渐清醒过来，转而瞪着身上的这个男人，试图将自己的手臂从对方的桎梏中挣扎出来，但这不过是无用功罢了，高大的加雷马人将全身的力量压在身下这个人身上，无论战斗的时候如何势均力敌，在这种情境下区区猫魅族的力量是无论如何也不可能撼动芝诺斯的。<br/>
当芝诺斯看到对方的眼神重新清明起来的时候，他露出了得逞的笑容，在对方的注意力重新集中回来的第一瞬间他提起对方的腿猛的将对方的身体拉近自己，从而将抽出的性器又猛的一插到底。</p>
<p>“芝诺斯！你！”这实在太过突然，冒险者又处在刚刚高潮过的敏感状态，仅仅是一下冒险者便又不由自主地绞住芝诺斯抵在自己深处的阴茎，腰部向上高高拱起，扬起的脖颈带动刚刚右肩的伤口，新鲜的血液又从那排牙印里涌出，冒险者颤抖着又一次高潮了。<br/>
在冒险者失神痉挛的时间里，芝诺斯又慢慢地抽出自己的阴茎，故意用龟头在穴口处反复摩擦搅动，他愉悦地玩着这个游戏，看到自己的精液从冒险者的身体深处流出来，看到这个身体被自己握在手里贯穿和玩弄，甚至看到冒险者因为他迟迟不进来而下意识生出的那一丝不易察觉的焦躁，他感觉下腹又是一阵燥热，一种满足感和愉快感让他眯起双眼，长长的睫毛遮盖住了他眼中的情绪。</p>
<p>这一切都在他的意料之外，从这个夜晚的一开始，到现在，这个冒险者给了他太多惊喜，他不由得漾开一个笑容，这让一时间身下的人都失了神，这个人背后的窗口将旖旎的月光撒在他的肩头，金色的长发上仿佛撒了一层银粉，精壮的肉体因为蒙了一层细汗而闪闪发光，不断从伤口涌出的鲜血又为这幅画面平添了一分妖艳……这个人怎么会这么美呢，冒险者兀自咽了一口口水，那个时候……在多玛的一战，当这个人取下头盔的时候，冒险者不得不承认自己看得愣了神，怎么会有这么美貌的人呢？</p>
<p>芝诺斯却不知道冒险者心下的活动，自顾自地继续玩弄着冒险者的性器，他喜欢看自己的精液在冒险者身上留下的痕迹，就像他喜欢收集武士的刀一样，占有感让他得到满足，仿佛就是在这个人身上刻上烙印，证明这是属于他的物品，是两个人相互理解相互连接的不可磨灭的证据。</p>
<p>但这对于冒险者来说却是一种折磨，穴口被反复撑开摩擦，深处却得不到满足，芝诺斯又只顾着自己的游戏，根本不会顾及冒险者的需求，就算冒险者的乳头因为挑起的性欲硬得发痛这个男人也不会伸手抚摸一下，偏偏男人又压制着自己的四肢，就连自己动手疏解一下都做不到。而就在冒险者沉沦在这种空虚的欲望中时，芝诺斯却突然伸手抚过冒险者的胸口，微汗的掌心摩擦过乳头激得冒险者下意识收缩起了肉穴内壁，但芝诺斯并没有多做停留，他抓住冒险者的脖子，狠狠地又进入了这个人。<br/>
其实芝诺斯怎么可能没有注意到冒险者的状态，但他看着冒险者得以稍作喘息却又生出欲求不满的表情觉得十分新鲜:“我们之间的较量，只有这种程度可是不够的啊。”<br/>
冒险者被突如其来的贯穿惊得尾巴上的毛都炸开了，下意识抓住掐着自己脖子的那只手的手腕，内壁被撑开的触感在短暂的空虚后显得格外惊人，偏偏芝诺斯还有意顶腰在深处用力摩擦着，仿佛要碾碎冒险者的内脏。冒险者干咳起来，身体在长时间的性爱状态下已经开始疲惫，失血状态也让他的眼前时不时地泛白，但偏偏这种虚弱状态让他的身体格外敏感起来，仅仅单纯的插入，冒险者却不可控地高潮了，两条有着漂亮肌肉的腿缠上芝诺斯的腰，尾巴在芝诺斯的胸口胡乱扫来扫去，眼角又流出生理性的眼泪，他张开嘴大口呼吸着，这幅表情带着身下肉穴内壁的收缩，惹得芝诺斯下腹又是一动，性器在对方体内又涨大了一圈。</p>
<p>芝诺斯发现自己很喜欢看冒险者被迫高潮的表情，从没有人在他面前露出这番生动的表情，而这个人的任何一个动作和表情，都让处在性爱状态的自己更加兴奋。<br/>
芝诺斯低笑了一声，将身下的人抱起来圈在自己怀里，有力的手臂从冒险者被迫分开在两侧的大腿下绕过握住对方柔韧的腰肢，让对方失去支撑点而只能靠在自己的胸前以保持上身的平衡:“这就高潮了？”事实上，冒险者在轮番的高潮下已经没有力气支撑自己了，很是乖巧地靠在芝诺斯的怀里。<br/>
芝诺斯没有给冒险者从再度高潮中回神的时间，握住对方腰肢的手轻松地抬举起冒险者的身体，直接开始了又一轮抽送。“不……不要……呃啊……”冒险者下意识地推拒再度袭上来的快感，但芝诺斯的动作可不管他说什么，相反他更是用力地按下冒险者的腰，灼热粗大的性器顶端狠狠撞上内壁，冒险者的手臂圈上芝诺斯的脖颈，不由得在男人精壮的结实的后背上留下指甲的挠痕，“等……等一下……太……啊！太快了……”冒险者的脸埋在芝诺斯的胸前，快感让他不由得张开嘴喘息，涎水就这样顺着芝诺斯的胸肌缓缓滑下。<br/>
冒险者惊讶于这个加雷马人过于优秀的体力，而猫魅族在性爱中格外敏感的身体让他在这一轮更猛烈的攻势中又反复被迫高潮，他只能凭借本能的运动，摸索着芝诺斯的胸口。几乎是无意识地，冒险者玩弄起芝诺斯胸前的乳头，他胡乱在芝诺斯的胸前舔弄着，从乳头到伤口，男人锻炼得当的胸肌抚摸起来的手感格外的好，而这番举动得到的回应就是身下更快速用力的顶撞，冒险者脑袋又是一阵发蒙，身体不受控制地蜷缩起来想要退开却被这个男人牢牢地按住了腰，于是冒险者颤抖着再次攀上巅峰，他高潮的间隔越来越短，身体被刺激得已经十分敏感。<br/>
高潮的快感无处发泄，冒险者略带报复意味地狠狠在芝诺斯的胸前咬了一口，下一秒自己尾巴的根部便被芝诺斯扯住了，冒险者无意识地便将尾巴顺势缠上了芝诺斯的手臂，芝诺斯也像是报复一般扯着冒险者的尾巴继续进行着交合，尾椎骨处传来撕扯的痛感连带着耻骨处撞击带来的酸痛感，让冒险者的腰部又是一酸，倚靠在芝诺斯的身体上才不至于滑落下去。<br/>
芝诺斯低沉的喘息在冒险者的耳畔反复响起，猫魅族敏感的耳朵在这样的额外刺激下引得冒险者毛都炸起来了，浑身不可抑制地泛上一阵阵酸软。<br/>
而终于在冒险者已经不知道去了多少次，几乎要失去意识昏死过去的时候，芝诺斯终于掐住怀里人的腰部，满足地在冒险者的深处又一次射了出来。</p>
<p>芝诺斯从冒险者体内抽出来的时候，冒险者瘫软在他怀里，尾巴还缠在他的手臂上，那双眼睛半睁着看着身下连接的部位，看着从自己体内流出的液体瞳孔不自觉地收缩了一下，芝诺斯看着冒险者一片狼藉的样子，他身下的穴口还在一张一翕地收缩着，芝诺斯没有打破冒险者茫然朦胧的状态，也不顾身上还没有处理的伤口，把人抱上床圈在怀里就这样入睡了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第二天清晨，芝诺斯没有睡多久就起来了，冒险者已经不在身侧了，其实冒险者是什么时候走的芝诺斯是知道的，只不过强行留下一个人不是他会做的事，芝诺斯照常起来洗澡锻炼，身上新添的伤痕让他回忆起昨夜的事情，不由得露出期待的笑容，今天我将在这里，期待你我的决战，我的猎物……我的挚友。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>p.s.</p>
<p>冒险者在芝诺斯床上的时候，在稍微恢复了体力以后伸展了一下身体，借着月光看着身侧这个男人精致的面容。该怎么说呢，冒险者心下暗自想着，其实自己并不想为了阿拉米格战斗。那种自己抓不住意义的事情，总是让他一阵烦躁，他只是喜欢战斗的畅快罢了，他是慕强的人。普通地喜爱战斗，普通地喜爱旅行，但不知不觉却背负了越来越大的责任，只论情感他对于阿拉米格属于谁其实并无兴趣。但是所有人期待的目光都落在自己身上，把自己当做他们可以无条件利用的战力和道具，只要说一句“为了艾欧泽亚”。</p>
<p>冒险者打心眼里厌恶这种生活，而芝诺斯和他相似又不相似，这种特质莫名地吸引着他。不仅仅是因为难得的落败让冒险者记住了这个男人，他的美丽，他的强大，他的优雅，他的自信，都让冒险者心生向往。<br/>
冒险者只能背负着责任向前走，但看到芝诺斯的一瞬间，他好像抓住了自由，这个男人就像自己的另一种可能性，能活得张扬而肆无忌惮。</p>
<p>只可惜，冒险者兀自叹了口气，我们终究还是站在对立面的敌人，哪怕我从心里理解你。明天，我们还会再见的，那个时候，恐怕就是你死我活的决一死战了，我知道你会尽力而战，我也会，这是我们共同的信念。<br/>
冒险者从芝诺斯的怀里挣脱出来，他还是要回到他的同伴们身边的，今晚之事将成为永远的，只属于这两个人之间的秘密。</p>
<p>冒险者借用了一下芝诺斯室内的浴室，清理了一下自己的身体，虽然痛感还在，但对于常年冒险在外的他来说并不是不能忍耐的事。</p>
<p>最后，他吻了吻芝诺斯的嘴唇，从来时的窗口翻了出去，“回去还要记得修理一下装备呢……”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>